Peanuts
by Grey Cho
Summary: Laksana kacang dan kulitnya. Begitulah keadaan kami berlima. [AU]


Kacang tak boleh lupa dengan kulitnya. Berangkat dari sebuah peribahasa yang sedikit dipelesetkan, kini lima manusia terjebak dalam sebuah kutukan. Empat pemuda yang dimaksud tidak boleh menjauh dari sang gadis melebihi jarak satu meter atau dia akan mati. Tentu meski dikatakan mati, mereka masih bisa hidup kembali apabila berada dalam jarak satu meter dengan sang gadis.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasukeKibaHinataToneriGaara

For Resifa

 **Peanuts**

 _Mall_ tampak riuh dengan berkumpulnya pengunjung pada satu titik. Satpam dan pegawai yang berada di bangunan luas tersebut berbondong-bondong mengikuti seorang pengunjung yang memanggil mereka untuk mengecek sebuah lokasi tempat seorang pemuda ditemukan tergeletak tak bernapas. Pemuda yang memiliki tanda stigma merah di kedua pipinya tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh setelah dirinya menjauh dari satu rombongan manusia. Tak ada yang bisa memprediksi secara pasti penyebab meninggalnya pemuda tersebut. Bisa saja serangan jantung, begitulah yang orang-orang pikirkan. Baru saja beberapa orang hendak membawa sang pemuda ke rumah sakit andai teriakan tidak membelah kerumunan manusia.

"Kiba-kun!" Seorang gadis berkelereng _lavandula_ berlari kecil. Di sekitarnya turut berlari pula tiga pemuda lain.

Layaknya sihir, saat sang gadis berada dalam jarak satu meter dengan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kiba, sosok yang semula diduga telah meninggal kembali siuman. Dia terbangun, mengerjap berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Lagi-lagi aku mati, ya," keluh sang pemuda sembari mengacak surai jabriknya sendiri.

Penonton yang menyaksikan jalannya kejadian hanya bisa melongo saat sang gadis dan pemuda mati suri itu membungkuk berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf atas kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan. Rombongan itu pun berlalu pergi, menyisakan segenap rasa heran yang memenuhi akal.

Pemandangan aneh bin ajaib tersebut benar-benar membuat banyak otak didera penasaran. Tak habis pikir memang. Namun, ada banyak hal supernatural yang belum terkuak di dunia ini, yang salah satunya adalah kehidupan mereka berlima. Kiba, Sasuke, Toneri, dan Gaara telah merasakan apa itu yang disebut keajaiban, kutukan, atau anugerah. Mereka tak bisa memastikan fenomena luar biasa di diri mereka. Semenjak dirawat di ruang inap yang sama dengan sang gadis, mereka terkena suatu mantera yang diberikan Tuhan. Mereka tidak bisa menjauh melebihi jarak satu meter dengan Hinata. Semula, keluarga mereka tak tahu begitupun dengan mereka. Tak ada cahaya aneh atau bebunyian aneh. Hanya saja, ketika salah seorang dari mereka akan dipindahkan ke ruangan lain, orang tersebut tiba-tiba mati. Nyaris ketika tangis telah pecah dan obrolan seputar pemakaman mulai mengawang, Hinata yang menyuruh agar sang pemuda didekatkan padanya kembali hidup. Meski di luar nalar, toh, hal tersebut menjadi pemahaman bagi lima keluarga dan dari usulan yang ada, kelima anak harus tinggal bersama hingga akhirnya sekian tahun berselang. Bahkan hingga saat ini, setelah mereka menjadi segerombolan remaja, fenomena tersebut masih belum terlepas dari kehidupan mereka. Mereka tidak dapat berjauhan dari Hinata, membuat tempat duduk mereka dengan sang gadis di mana pun harus berdekatan. Mereka tidak dapat memilih klub yang berbeda dengan sang gadis. Mereka harus masuk ke toilet perempuan saat sepi dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Segala kehidupan yang membuat mereka merasakan aneka ragam rasa kehidupan.

"Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan hiasan dinding berbentuk anjing tadi sampai tidak sadar bahwa kalian sudah berjalan pergi." Kiba mereka ulang kembali asal-muasal kenapa dia bisa mati, untuk kesekiankalinya, sesaat lalu.

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Kasus semacam ini bukan kali pertama terjadi. Minggu lalu, Kiba juga mati ketika tak sengaja berlari dari rombongan menjauhi sang gadis. Pemuda itu bermaksud mengambilkan mainan seorang bocah yang terbang ke seberang jalan. Lebih parahnya lagi, sang pemuda mati ketika berada di tengah jalan raya. Andai saat itu Hinata tidak segera menghampiri sang pemuda dan Toneri tidak sigap mengangkat tubuh Kiba, sudah dipastikan bahwa sang emuda hanya tinggal nama.

* * *

"Aku terlambat!" Hinata melirik jam di atas laci. Meski hari Minggu, gadis itu telah berjanji akan menghadiri pertandingan Neji, sang kakak sepupu, yang dilaksanakan pukul tujuh pagi. Sang remaja manis bergegas menyibak selimut, berlari sembari berusaha menghindari empat manusia yang berbaring di atas _futon_ di sekitarnya.

Usai mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk lima orang, barulah Hinata menyadari keganjilan yang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi. Gadis sulung Hyuuga lekas menepuk dahinya keras dan berlari menuju kamar. Bola mata Hinata membulat terkejut saat melihat empat pemuda terbaring tanpa ritme kembang-kempis di perut mereka. Mereka mati.

Gadis Hyuuga lantas segera melangkah mendekati mereka. Suara orang yang menguap, terbatuk, dan salam lalu memenuhi ruangan, mengizinkan sang gadis bernapas lega. Meski telah menjalani kehidupan abnormal ini sejak bertahun-tahun silam, tetap saja ada saatnya Hinata terlupa dengan perannya sebagai sumber kehidupan bagi empat pemuda. Beberapa minggu lalu, Hinata meninggalkan keempat pemuda di sisinya saat antusias ingin berfoto bersama badut taman bermain. Alhasil, empat pemuda ambruk seketika dan menghadiahi Hinata ketukan kecil di kepala.

* * *

"Toneri?" Beberapa gadis memandang heran sosok tampan yang tidak juga terbangun. Pemuda itu kini menelungkup di atas meja yang berada di dalam ruang perpustakaan sekolah.

Semilir angin dari jendela di sisi kiri sang pemuda meniup helaian peraknya dengan lembut, membuat gadis mana pun akan merasakan degupan kencang di jantung mereka.

Bagi gadis di sana, alangkah langka bisa menemukan sang pemuda tanpa dikelilingi empat orang lainnya. Bagi gadis di sana, barangkali inilah peluang untuk sedikit menjadi agresif terhadap sang pemuda. Namun jangankan bisa menggoda, sang pemuda masih saja tidak terjaga. Tenten, salah seorang gadis yang kebetulan saja baru mengembalikan buku, menghampiri. Gadis itu menangkap rona biru mulai menyebar di kulit sang pemuda. Curiga, dia menarik kepala Toneri, mendapati wajah sang pemuda kian pasi. Tak ada napas yang dihirup dan embuskan oleh sang pemuda. Sontak, gadis bercepol dua berseru panik.

"Panggilkan dokter! Toneri tidak bernapas!"

Seorang gadis berjalan di antara manusia yang berarak dengan arah berkebalikan darinya. Di antara teriakan yang menyebut nama satu manusia, dia mengenal manusia yang dijadikan objek teriakan, dan masih tidak memosisikan diri sebagai reaksioner. Dia membungkam mulut, hanya kaki yang bekerja. Beberapa manusia mengerubungi sang pemuda layaknya semut berhasrat pada sang gula. Kemunculan gadis yang laksana perekat bagi Toneri jelas menjadi isyarat bagi gadis lain untuk menyingkir. Ada alarm tak kasat mata yang mengingatkan gadis-gadis di sana bahwa strata mereka berbeda. Hinata bagi Toneri berada di tangga ke sekian, tepat di atas mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di depan Toneri, hanya dipisahkan meja. Gadis itu menyentuh pipi Toneri, merasakan kehangatan yang kian menjalar di kulit sang pemuda. Biru digantikan rona kemerahan. Dengkuran kecil terdengar sampai akhirnya sang pemuda membiarkan dua kelereng terjaga. Keduanya saling bertatapan, membuat Hinata menghadiahkan senyumannya.

"Selamat siang, Toneri."

Sang pemuda menggosok mata, menghilangkan keburaman dari mati suri yang baru dia rasakan. Pemuda itu tahu benar kenapa dia bisa dijemput ajal sementara. Ada seorang gadis yang memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi ke lapangan, memberikan dukungan bagi sang penggemar yang tengah berolahraga. Hinata mau tak mau harus ikut beranjak. Toneri yang kala itu tengah membaca buku pun setuju dan membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa dirinya. Pemuda itu sadar, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya makin menghilang.

"Bagaimana dengan penggemar Sasuke?" Sang pemuda menyoal, entah pada Hinata atau pada sang pemilik nama.

"Sasuke menyaksikan gadis tersebut berolahraga dan pergi ke halaman belakang tidak lama kemudian, jadi aku bermaksud menjemputmu."

Tidak mengacuhkan perhatian orang-orang yang dibuat terpaku dengan kondisi Toneri yang tampak segar-bugar, keduanya beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan. Tenten bahkan harus ternganga di koridor saat mendapati Toneri berterima kasih padanya. Ketika telah sampai di halaman belakang, tiga sosok pemuda lain tampak tidak berdaya. Sasuke bersandar ke dinding belakang, Kiba jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, dan Gaara menelungkup. Mereka mati. Namun, dalam sekian detik ketiganya akan kembali hidup, tepat saat langkah Hinata berada dalam jarak satu meter dari mereka.

* * *

"KAU INI SIAPANYA GAARA-KUN?" Matsuri nyaris melayangkan tamparan pada Hinata andai saja pemuda bersurai merah bata tidak segera keluar dari persembunyian dan menahan tangan sang gadis. Hinata mendapat surat tantangan yang memaksa sang gadis pergi ke halaman belakang. Empat pemuda lain mengikuti dan bersembunyi di balik dinding dalam jarak satu meter.

Melihat lima jemari melesat menuju pipi sang gadis, Gaara tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Sang pemuda menunjukkan batang hidungnya sekaligus memandang tajam Matsuri.

"Kenapa, Gaara-kun? Kenapa kau dan yang lain selalu berada di sisi Hinata? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa setiap gadis merasa iri dengan gadis itu? Dia bisa memiliki empat pemuda yang dielu-elukan satu sekolah! Karena gadis ini, usaha kami untuk menarik perhatian idola kami masing-masing menjadi sia-sia!"

Kaki Matsuri kini memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak melancarkan tendangan sehingga tiga pemuda lain turut menampakkan diri dan berusaha menghalau aksi sang gadis. Ucapan Matsuri sedikit banyak membuat Hinata tak berkutik. Gadis itu membenarkan pernyataan Matsuri. Hinata pasti telah menghancurkan impian gadis-gadis di sekolah yang mendambakan bisa memadu kasih bersama empat pemuda di sisinya. Loyalitas di antara mereka berlima menghasilkan kecemburuan dan kekecewaan. Di sisi lain, bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada empat pemuda tersebut? Adakah romantika di sana? Apakah romantika itu melebihi rasa yang bersarang di hati penggemar keempatnya? Tak ada yang pernah menakar.

"Kamu harus bersama, Matsuri-san." Sebatas kalimat itulah yang berhasil melesat keluar. Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya, melebihi batas satu meter. Bersamaan dengan jarak yang kian lebar, tubuh empat pemuda tumbang satu per satu. Matsuri terperangah, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara.

"Hanya akulah yang bisa mendampingi mereka."

Ya, terlepas dari perihal rasa, hanya Hinata seorang yang bisa bersanding dengan keempatnya atau bila tidak, mereka berempat akan mati. Egoiskah sang gadis? Sejak awal dia tidak berniat menjadi egois atau memonopoli keempatnya. Ada perjanjian lisan yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Itu saja.

* * *

Hinata tak ingin merobohkan perasaan gadis mana pun. Dengan diskusi yang menghabiskan waktu hingga semalaman, empat pemuda setuju untuk mengiyakan diadakannya kencan ganda minus Hinata. Maka di sinilah sang gadis berada, membuntuti empat pemuda yang tengah berkencan dengan penggemar mereka, sementara dirinya sendiri mengendap-endap dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter. Kencan ganda tersebut jelas disambut baik oleh penggemar meski hanya untuk empat orang beruntung. Sistemnya sederhana, penggemar mereka hanya harus melakukan janken dan pemenang ditentukan dari penggemar yang bisa mengalahkan penggemar lain. Surai merah jambu, surai cokelat, surai pirang, dan surai hitam tak familiar kini berada menyelingi sosok-sosok pemuda tersebut. Mereka bersenang-senang atau setidaknya, berusaha menyenangkan penggemar mereka. Hinata harus mengamati saat-saat ketika empat pemuda itu menyuapi penggemar mereka, digelayuti, atau bahkan dirayu terang-terangan. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Penggemar mereka tentunya telah berusaha menekan perasaan mereka setelah sekian lama.

"Hinata?" Gadis Hyuuga tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di bahu, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit sekeras mungkin.

* * *

Akhirnya, partisipan kencan ganda bertambah dengan ada satu pasangan baru, yaitu Hinata dan Sai. Meski berusaha mengurungkan niat untuk menarik Hinata dari pemuda pucat, empat pemuda lain tidak bisa menikmati kencan buta mereka. Sejak awal, mereka tidak ingin berkencan. Jika bukan atas permintaan Hinata, mereka akan memilih melewatkan liburan di kediaman, membaca buku atau bermain _game_ seharian. Kini, _mood_ mereka semakin buruk dengan kemunculan Sai. Pemuda yang diketahui memendam perasaan amat tersirat pada sang gadis terlihat mempergunakan hari ini sebagai kesempatan emas. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata, menyuapkan berbagai macam panganan, bahkan membelikan boneka untuk Hinata.

Bagi Hinata sendiri, pengalaman berkencan dengan pemuda lain selain Sasuke, Gaara, Toneri, dan Kiba merupakan hal baru, terlebih sang pemuda bersurai gulita memperlakukannya amat baik. Kebaikan itulah yang membuat Hinata tidak menyadari raut muka yang empat pemuda berikan untuknya.

"Hinata, kita pergi ke sana, ya."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang gadis, Sai menarik Hinata pergi, memasuki antrean sebuah wahana. Sang gadis mengerling ke belakang, mengiyakan dugaan di dalam pikirannya ketika mendapati empat sosok pemuda mulai terhuyung.

"Sai-kun, aku harus kembali pada mereka."

"Apanya yang kembali pada mereka? Kau sedang bersamaku! Ini kencan kita, bukan?" Sai tidak mengendurkan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan tangan sang gadis, melarang Hinata bertolak ke mana pun.

Kepanikan yang semakin terdengar jelas membuat Hinata mau tak mau melayangkan injakan keras di kaki Sai. Refleks sang empunya melepaskan cengkeraman, membiarkan Hinata berlari pergi. Hinata tak tahu apakah tindakannya bisa disebut keserakahan atau keegoisan. Hinata tak tahu pasti perasaan apakah yang dia miliki pada empat pemuda tersebut. Dia hanya ingin bersama mereka. Hinata harus menipu dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan segala pemandangan romantis yang disuguhkan di depannya ketika sesungguhnya dia merasa sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Dia ingin menjadi tuan putri yang dikelilingi empat pemuda. Dia ingin perhatian itu ditujukan hanya untuknya. Dia menginginkan mereka berempat sekaligus.

"Kalian semua, bangunlah!" Hinata berteriak, menyulut perhatian empat gadis dan pengunjung lain padanya.

Tangis Hinata pecah. Gadis itu berlari menubrukkan tubuhnya, merangkul empat pemuda sekaligus dengan tangan mungilnya. Sang gadis sadar, hal menyakitkan bagi dirinya adalah melihat mereka berempat mati ketika mereka tidak bersama. Kutukan ini seperti candu dan membuat Hinata merasa ketergantungan dengannya. Hinata hanya ingin bersama mereka, melihat mereka bernapas bersamanya.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata." Sasuke mengusap air mata sang gadis. Pasrah ketika kain bajunya basah oleh air mata Hyuuga Hinata.

Sebelum tangan tiga pemuda lain bergerak, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik wajah Hinata, menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi sang Hyuuga.

"Melihatmu bersama dengan lelaki lain terlalu menyebalkan," imbuhnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Gadis dan empat pemuda di sana tahu ada hal yang harus dia jelaskan pada lima remaja lain. Mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan dan tidak ingin dipisahkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Akar keajaiban yang berlabuh dalam kehidupan mereka ditenggarai janji Hinata pada Tuhan. Ketika berada di ruang inap, saat Hinata jatuh sakit, empat pemuda yang berbaring di kiri dan kanan sang gadis harusnya telah tiada. Mereka yang bersangkutan tentu saja Sasuke, Gaara, Toneri, dan Kiba. Mereka seharusnya digerogoti penyakit yang kian parah dan mengharuskan mereka berempat dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Hinata melihatnya, gadis itu menjadi saksi bisu ketika empat pemuda itu harus bertarung dengan rasa sakit di malam hari tatkala sang penunggu tak menemani keempatnya. Gadis itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika empat pasien di sekelilingnya menyernyitkan dahi, mengerang, bahkan mencengkeram keras ranjang. Kondisi mereka akan pulih di pagi hari sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kondisi mereka telah memperkecil jarak antara mereka dengan pintu kematian. Tidak ada, terkecuali Hinata.

" _Tolong, Tuhan. Biarkan mereka menyerap kehidupanku. Biarkan mereka hidup di sisiku."_

Itulah doa yang gadis _lavandula_ panjatkan dan dikabulkan Sang Pencipta, menempatkan mereka berlima pada kondisi istimewa. Empat pemuda itu seharusnya berada dalam kondisi kritis, sekarat, bahkan mati. Keinginan kuat Hinata yang kala itu hanyalah orang asing bagi mereka telah membuat keempatnya masih bisa merasakan indahnya dunia dengan syarat. Akankah kelak mereka memilih mati? Akankah kematian mereka terjadi bersamaan ketika Hinata sebagai sumber kehidupan bagi mereka menemui gerbang kematian? Sampai kapan mereka harus hidup seperti ini? Terkadang, segelintir pertanyaan mengambang di benak mereka berlima. Namun, sampai pertanyaan itu menemukan jawaban, mereka hanya ingin senantiasa bersama.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
